


Diario de Lex Luthor

by Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman References, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester
Summary: Aceptar su sentir era una cosa, pero Dios, el mundo y todo aquel que conociera a Lex Luthor, sabía que de sus labios jamás saldría palabra alguna; por eso, hacer un diario de sus memorias le permitía al millonario de Metrópolis, revivir cada una y permitirse la libertad de hablarlo sin la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Diario de Lex Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> OneShort para el pago de mi soborno del Torneo de Ships, del hermoso grupo de FB: EDÉN SLASH DC 웃+웃=❤. Porque las Linternas, somos plantitas de palabra.
> 
> Dedicado a: Cassie Guinella Ampie Saborio
> 
> Universo: AU. Basado en los personajes de la película del Reino de los Supermanes  
> Advertencias: Lenguaje altisonante.

**#Clex #TorneoDeShips**

¿Por qué, si era su némesis, sentía estos celos? Era la constante pregunta que no dejaba de rondar mi mente, de torturarme día y noche, sobre todo cuando veía lo grandiosa que era su amistad con ese tipo tan engreído de Batman. Cómo los odio a ambos aunque también, amo a uno de ellos. Sí, porque pese a odiarlo tanto, aun lo amo. Lo amo al grado de incluso ir contra la naturaleza y tener algo de _él_.

Ante el mundo, solo había creado un clon; un arma para proteger la tierra en caso de que, Superman pereciera; sin embargo, la verdad era otra. La razón por la cual había creado a Conner, era porque quería un vínculo entre _él_ y yo, quería tenerlo de alguna forma y un _“hijo”,_ era una forma de conseguirlo. Sí lo sé, muy cliché pero en cuanto vi a Superboy “ _nacer_ ”, mi corazón solo pudo saltar de felicidad. Lo único que diferenciaba a mi retoño de su otro –no enterado en ese momento– padre; era el color de sus ojos. Esos, eran iguales a los míos. Algo debía tener de mí. ¿No? De esta forma queda en todo claro, al menos ante los ojos del murciélago de Gotham, pues el resto del mundo no lo veía. Porque. ¿Qué mejor forma de ocultar la verdad, que dejándola a la vista de todos?

Recordar al murciélago me hice gruñir un poco. El muy maldito había venido a cuestionarme, a reclamarme cual novia celosa y despechada, el porqué de crear a Conner. Nombre absurdo que Clark, le había puesto a mi chico al llevarlo con él, a la granja de los Kent, luego de “revivir” de su supuesta muerte. Lo único que logré fue quedar en segundo término, pues mi súper hijo, había quedado registrado como **_Conner Kent Luthor_** y en kryptoniano, como **_Kon-El_** , hijo de Kal-El.

En fin, la muerte y resurrección de Clark, solo sirvieron para que mis estúpidos sentimientos renacieran con mayor fuerza, pues al creerlo muerto, enterré junto al alienígena, todo eso que despertaba en mí; volcando mis fuerzas y cariño en mi pequeño, en mi fragmento de cielo, en eso que era de _él_ y _mío_. Obviamente, con su regreso y tras conocer la existencia del pequeño medio kryptonaniano que ahora tenía por hijo, vino, no sin justas razones, a reclamarme por eso. Por haber creado a un hijo de ambos, dejándome muy en claro que Conner –como tanto se empeña en llamarlo– era eso, su hijo.

Su ferviente declaración ocasionó dos sentimientos en mi interior. Por un lado, mi corazón brincaba de emoción porque _él_ lo reconocía como hijo de los dos; pero mi parte racional y envidiosa, bullía en cólera porque Kon, como yo prefiero llamarlo, es solo mío. Mi hijo. Sí, con ADN de Superman, pero mío al final del día. No conforme con eso, el muy cabrón me quitó la patria protestad de MI HIJO, todo con ayuda del maldito de Wayne. Es una suerte que mi pequeño tenga súper poderes y que a pesar de los roces que hemos tenido, siempre venga a visitarme, llamándome padre y haciéndome sentir feliz por eso. Aunque nunca lo reconocería ante nadie, primero muerto.

Me resultaba interesante escucharlo hablar con total alegría de su vida en la granja. En cómo había podido conocer a los tontos de la “Liga de la Justicia”, sobretodo, me causaba intriga la emoción con la que hablaba del enano de Robín y del hijo del idiota de Bruce, Damián Wayne. Nuevamente, mi niño al igual que su padre, me generaba sentimientos contradictorios en partes iguales. Me alegraba que conviviera con más personas y con chicos de su “edad”; pero me purgaba que parte de esa convivencia fuera con los tontos de la Liga.

Los días pasaron y estos se volvieron semanas. Las semanas se transformaron en meses y antes de poder siquiera notarlo, un año ya había pasado. Un año donde veía por ratos a Conner, donde podía notar como crecía y se parecía cada vez más a Clark, aunque sus ojos; sus hermosos ojos grises eran como los míos. Eso me gustaba, sobre todo cuando la metiche de Lane, hizo un artículo mencionando que Superboy era la viva imagen de Superman, pero que sin duda; había heredado los ojos de su _madre_. Esa última palabra fue la que me llevo a una pelea legal contra Wayne, por permitir que su estúpido periódico hiciera semejantes declaraciones. Particularmente, porque el mundo entero sabía que Conner era un clon y que al poner mi propio ADN para completar la cadena, me volvía en esa supuesta madre.

Así siguieron los días, con Superboy visitándome y poniéndome al día con todo lo que acontecía en su vida de adolescente, con Superman haciendo visitas en mi penhouse a altas horas de la noche solo para hablar de mi niño, de su día, compartiendo cosas que parecían insignificantes pero que para mí, se volvían importantes. Haciéndome parte de la vida de ambos sin darse cuenta, hasta que una noche llego a cuestionándome por darle todo lo que el dinero puede comprar a su hijo, y fue esa aseveración la que me llevo a perder la poca y escasa calma que aun poseía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a restregarme en mi cara, que Conner, era **SU HIJO**? ¿Dónde carajos quedaba yo? ¿Qué se suponía entonces que era yo, en la vida de **MI HIJO**?

—Escúchame bien alienígena de pacotilla. –Mi dedo rebotaba contra su estúpido, ancho y fuerte pecho– **Conner es MI HIJO**. ¿Escuchaste bien? **MI HIJO, MIO** y a lo mucho tú, puedes decir nuestro hijo, porque él es **MI HIJO**. ¿Entendiste? Ahora lárgate y no regreses. –Giré mi cuerpo bufando de enojo, sin ganas de seguir hablando con ese engreído.

Estaba cansado de oír que era hijo de Superman y si para eso necesitaba gritarle al mundo que era **Mi Hijo** , antes de que el estúpido boy scout siquiera tuviera idea que existía un mimi sups, con gusto lo haría. En mi mente ya estaba armando la rueda de prensa. Grande fue mi sorpresa que antes de poder siquiera terminar de dar la vuelta, el muy cabrón ya estaba de nuevo frente a mí.

—Estúpidos poderes alienígenas. –Mascullé sabiendo que me escuchaba perfectamente–. **¡Lárgate!**

—No. –El maldito me respondió mientras me sujetaba de la muñeca–. No puedes decir que es Nuestro Hijo.

— **¡¿Qué?!** –Mi corazón se detuvo y mi bilis burbujeo en mi interior–. ¡Tienes razón! No es nuestro hijo. **¡Es MI HIJO!** Entiéndelo, mío, porque yo lo cree, yo lo vi nacer, por sus venas corre mi sangre. –Grité montado en cólera total–. Ahora suéltame.

—No. No me has dejado terminar. –Me miró con su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico–. No puedes decir que es nuestro hijo simplemente porque no le estamos educando tal cual. –Su rostro se acercó al mío y una sonrisa boba le adornaba. ¿Quién diablos se creía este idiota?–. Para que sea un _nuestro_ y no un _tuyo o mío_ , necesitamos hacerlo juntos.

— ¿Juntos? ¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso? –Pregunté con burla pues no quería hacerme una idea estúpida–. Porque te recuerdo que **TÚ** te lo llevaste, **TÚ** decidiste volverlo un granjero y un _“héroe”_. TÚ me lo arrebataste.

Reclamé todo eso que había callado, porque si bien sé que yo no era el padre que el chico necesitaba, también estaba el hecho de jamás había sido padre, mucho menos de un adolescente por el cual, corre la mima sangre altruista del héroe más fuerte del mundo. Obvio que a la primera no lo haría bien, pero de eso a llevárselo, a alejarlo mi vida, había un gran abismo. Su estúpida y arrogante sonrisa me decía que él ya sabía todo eso y algo tramaba. Maldita la hora en que se hizo amigo de Batman, ahora hasta los gestos se le salían igual.

.

.

.

— ¿Aun despierto? ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?

Tu voz me saca de mis recuerdos, dejo de lado la pluma de plata que no he soltado desde hace horas y cierro el libro sobre el que escribo. Una sonrisa depredadora se instala en mis labios los cuales relamo antes de levantarme de la silla e ir a tu encuentro.

—No tenía sueño, así que aproveche el tiempo.

— ¿Haciendo qué? –Cuestionas con una cálida sonrisa y eso hace que mi pulso se eleve, lo notas enseguida y sonríes ahora con un dejo de arrogancia.

—Escribía –Respondo encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Algo bueno, por la sonrisa con la que lo hacías.

—Mmm… digamos que sí, pero ahora que estás aquí, creo que mi hobby puede esperar.

Sin resistirme más, cuelgo mis brazos en tus anchos hombros y disfruto que tus manos tocando mi espalda. Suspiro de gozo por la calidez que tu piel me transmite y ahora soy yo quien sonríe con arrogancia al ver que buscas mis labios. Sin poder evitarlo, cierro mis ojos esperando el encuentro de nuestros belfos, el cual no dilata en llegar. Iniciamos una danza tan antigua como la humanidad, al menos en mi caso; disfrutando de la unión de nuestras lenguas. Mi temperatura sube, mi cuerpo te reconoce en claro reflejo de cuanto te he extrañado, aunque jamás te lo diré.

—¡Por Rao! Lex, te extrañé tanto. Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa. –Mencionas al terminar el beso y haciendo gala de los genes kryptonianos que te dan esos poderes sin igual me levantas como si no pesara; imagino que para ti así es.

Sé lo que pasara y lo ansío con cada fibra de mí ser. ¿Quién diría que tu idea de educar a nuestro hijo juntos, incluía formar una familia? Porque no mentiré, jamás creí que tú y yo, seriamos padres, mucho menos una pareja; pero tienes años demostrándomelo, haciéndome el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

—También yo. –Logro responderte antes de iniciar un nuevo beso mientras me llevas a la gran cama que compartimos y mi cuerpo, vibra ya en deseo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ancianos! ¿Se les olvida que estoy en casa? ¿Qué tengo súper oído? –La voz de nuestro amado retoño llega a mis oídos mediante un grito estruendoso, que bien sé es para mí, pues tú lo habrías escuchado aun si susurrara–. Bájenle a su calentura y esperen a que me vaya, por amor a Rao. –Suspiro en resignación mientras admiro tu lindo sonrojo sabiendo bien que no habrá acción entre nosotros hasta que ese niño ese lejos de casa.

—Bien, recuérdame. ¿Por qué decidimos tener un hijo? –Te cuestiono sabiendo ya tu respuesta la cual no tarda en llegar. Esa risa melodiosa y tú acostumbrado _“tú dímelo”_ se escuchó en la habitación haciéndome reír también, disfrutando de saber que al fin habías vuelto a casa… a nuestra casa.


End file.
